


По дороге к звездам

by DFox, WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Все лишь пепел, развеянный по ветру: надежды, мечты, привязанности, сама жизнь, в конце концов.  И только звезды — вечны.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_T





	По дороге к звездам

**Author's Note:**

> Персоналии: [Улугбек](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ulugh_Beg).

Ночь стояла ясная и звездная. Шов, соединявший две половины небесного свода, был таким близким, что, казалось, протянув ладонь, до него легко можно было дотронуться.

Улугбек поднял руку. Конский топот за ним замер, и стало так тихо, что зазвенело в ушах. Башня обсерватории чернела на фоне звезд, упираясь в небо.

— Дальше я сам.

Один из нукеров спешился — Улугбек слышал, как глухо стукнули подошвы сапог, — стал на колено, взялся за стремя. Улугбек узнал Бобо Хусейна, своего любимого и вернейшего слугу.

— Разреши сказать, мой господин… — произнес тот шепотом, но даже негромкий голос отозвался эхом в душе Улугбека. Тишина, великая, какой не бывает в подлунном мире, наполняла его.

— Говори.

— Разумно ли это, мой господин? — горячо зашептал Хусейн. — Времена нынче тревожные, лазутчики Абдул-Латифа… врагов могут пробраться за стены Самарканда, чтобы навредить вам…

Улугбек покачал головой и усмехнулся.

— Посмотри на небо, Хусейн.

Тот вскинул голову, послушно и недоуменно.

— Если небо — лук, а судьба — стрелы, то стрелок — сам Аллах, — сказал Улугбек. — Куда убежишь от него?

…Он ушел, не оборачиваясь, слушая все ту же звенящую тишину — снаружи и внутри. Склоны Кухака пологи, громада башни открывалась постепенно и вскоре заполнила собой все небо. И он, кто когда-то лично закладывал первый камень в ее основание, кто, следуя древним чертежам, сам предписал, какой ей должно быть, казался перед нею ничтожным. Он умрет — скоро, так, как начертано ему в книге судеб, но будет ли жить обсерватория — его любимое, единственное оставшееся верным дитя? Или, едва он смежит веки, убаюканный смертным сном, ее растащат по камню и ветер засыплет следы горячим песком Кызылкума?

Дверь была не заперта — как будто его ждали. Впрочем, его тут ждали всегда.

Али Кушчи, которого он приблизил к себе — вопреки желаниям имамов, шипящих, словно клубок гадюк. Приблизил и поставил так близко, как только может быть один человек другому, один единомышленник — другому, один философ — другому.

Инструменты, при помощи которых они ночь за ночью измеряли движение звезд по небесному своду.

И само небо — огромное, бескрайнее, близкое, далекое, в которое так легко было упасть и пропасть в нем — навеки.

Улугбек помнил, как увидел его впервые по-настоящему.

***

Ему было года четыре — не больше.

Мост, устланный коврами, изукрашенный цветами и драгоценностями, был утоплен, как только его дед, великий Тимур, переправился на другую сторону реки. Ведь никто не смел ступать по пути, которым шел Повелитель Мира. Его армия, челядь и двор пересекали реку на конях вплавь. Аму-Дарья, чьи воды помутнели от поднятого ила, сама казалась огнем. В ней отражалось бесчисленное множество факелов. Гул висел над рекой и тоже походил на огромную, медленно катящую волны реку: человеческие голоса перемежались с конским ржанием и криками верблюдов.

Мухаммад-Тарагай вертел головой от любопытства так сильно, что она закружилась. Он покачнулся в седле и неминуемо упал бы, если бы его не подхватили уверенные руки приставленного к нему слуги.

— Осторожней, амирзода Улугбек, — с привычной мягкостью, смешанной с почтительной усмешкой, произнес старый раб. — Кто будет помогать Великому Тимуру править Мавераннахром, если река заберет вас?

Мухаммад-Тарагай насупился: вот еще, и этот туда же, будет его учить, что и как делать, будто мало учителей ему, Мухаммад-Тарагаю, прозванному придворными Улугбеком! А потом рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову: смешная ведь шутка. Как его, внука Амира Тимура, может забрать какая-то река?! И вдруг смех сам собой затих, а Мухаммад-Тарагай так и застыл с открытым ртом. Прямо над их головами, над караваном, тянуться которому еще дни и дни, над верблюдами, факелами, слонами, человеческим гомоном, звоном невольничьих цепей и стуком оружия раскинулся величественный и бескрайний небесный купол. Звезды, крупные, как драгоценности в ожерелье его бабки, властной и холодной Сарай-мульк-ханым, были рассыпаны по нему, словно кто-то невидимый, украсил темный свод на свой вкус.

— Зачем они на небе? Звезды? — Мухаммад-Тарагай мгновенно забыл и о недавней обиде, и о шутках, и о том, что завтра дед, позволявший любимому внуку все, обещал прокатить его на настоящем боевом слоне. На таком ездил сам Искандер Двурогий — воин, величайший из великих. Звезда мигнула, и Мухаммад-Тарагай дернул непочтительно молчащего слугу за рукав.

— Звезды, мой амирзода, — отвечал тот, проследив за взглядом Мухаммед-Тарагая. — созданы Аллахом. Они для того, чтобы мы находили по ним путь во мраках суши и моря. Так сказано в Коране, мой амирзода. При дворе вашего великого деда, Амира Тимура, есть знающие люди, которые могут по звездам вычислить и судьбу человека. Определить, когда закладывать дом, когда сеять ячмень или отправляться в поход. Говорят, в старину были целые дома для столь ученых мужей, дома звезд — высоченные башни до самого неба.

Притихший Мухаммад-Тарагай во все глаза смотрел на таинственный и величественный мир, так внезапно открывшийся для него. Выходит, эти мерцающие точки предопределяют судьбу человека до рождения? 

Они ехали, мерно покачиваясь в седле, Мухаммад-Тарагай все еще держал голову задранной, откинувшись на плечо верного Саида. И постепенно некоторые из звезд собирались в удивительные рисунки. Небо же было темное, как самое глубокое место в реке.

Вдруг одна звезда снова подмигнула ему. Мухаммад-Тарагай встрепенулся. От волнения он едва мог сделать вздох и голова снова закружилась.

— Как зовут эту звезду, Саид? Ту, которая мигает, как угасающий светильник? У них есть имена?

— Эту? — отвечал Саид с мягкой улыбкой. — Это коварная звезда Эль Гуль, мой амирзода. Говорят, она сбивает с пути тех, кто ей доверился. А рожденные под ней становятся убийцами или разбойниками.

Вот как. Выходит, сила, заложенная в звездах, может быть не только благой, но злой? Что если?.. Но не станет же он, внук Тимура, разбойником или вовсе неверным? Нужно было узнать — немедленно!

Мухаммад-Тарагай даже приподнялся в седле.

— А я, под какой звездой родился я, Саид?

— Говорят, амирзода Улугбек, что вы родились под звездой Зухаль — и это значит, что вы одолеете всех своих врагов и станете столь же великим, как ваш дед. В свое время.

***

Едва он вошел, звук его шагов подхватило с расписных плиток гулкое эхо. Фитили в плошках, в которые наливали самое чистое масло, горели ровно, не мигая, освещали выложенные по стенам узоры из созвездий, планет и семи небесных сфер.

Он мог бы пройти через все арки и подняться наверх, на плоскую крышу к измерительным инструментам даже вслепую. Он помнил каждую плитку, видел их, мысленно ходил по ним еще тогда, когда все они все существовали лишь на китайской рисовой бумаге и мягкой телячьей коже — тонкой, как самый тонкий лист. Улугбек был здесь бессчетное количество раз, столько, что теперь, на исходе жизни, признавал: в обсерватории он провел куда больше времени, чем на троне.

Возможно, он был плохим султаном, скверным отцом и не самым лучшим полководцем. Его правление было совсем иного толка. Даже самые крепкие верования рассеиваются как дым, завоевания обращаются в прах — кому, как не ему, наследнику Тимура Гурагана, Повелителя мира, знать об этом? Все лишь пепел, развеянный по ветру: надежды, мечты, привязанности, сама жизнь в конце концов. И только звезды — вечны. Они светили Искандеру и пророку Мухаммаду, светили предкам Улугбека, его деду, ему самому — и будут светить тем, кто придет после.

Али Кушчи появился, неслышно ступая в туфлях, подбитых войлоком. Он спустился с широкой лестницы, ведущей на крышу. Должно быть, досадливо подумал Улугбек, своим появлением он оторвал Али Кушчи от наблюдений. А ведь августовские ночи самые ясные, небо так близко, что с высоты башни, кажется, можно дотронуться до каждой, даже самой тусклой звезды. Ночь бесценных наблюдений упущена. Но сейчас есть дело еще важнее. Али Кушчи низко, до самой земли, поклонился, приветствуя своего повелителя и ни о чем не спрашивая.

— Пойдем в библиотеку, — сказал Улугбек.

***

Звездочеты казались напуганными, останавливались у входа, падали ниц с преувеличенным усердием. Улугбек взмахнул рукой, подзывая. Вперед выступил один — немолодой, седобородый, поклонился с суровым и мрачным видом и передал нукерам запечатанный свиток. Улугбек, едва гороскоп оказался в его руках, нетерпеливо сорвал печать, пробежался взглядом по испещренному знаками и линиями листу.

— Что это значит, мауляна?

Звездочет пал ниц, и полы его дорого халата распластались на пестрых плитках пола, как крылья.

— Это знание секретное, о великий султан, и оно только для вас.

Улугбек снова взмахнул рукой, отпуская всех, кроме седобородого.

— Что значит написанное в этом свитке, мауляна? — повторил он, когда зала опустела.

— Мы проверяли несколько раз, считали по-китайски и по-гречески, гадали на печени молодого орла, сверялись с Луной и Солнцем...

— И что же?

— Ответ всегда один, мой повелитель. Он написан в этом свитке. Прошу, не подвергайте казни за то, что не смогли прочесть по звездам иначе…

Улугбек нахмурился. Да, он молод, ему всего семнадцать, но неужели его считают способным казнить лишь за неугодную весть? Меж тем дело было плохо — и касалось его, мирзы Мухаммад-Тарагая, сына Шахруха, сына Тимура, судьбы.

— Здесь сказано: «Правление будет долгим, но окончится свержением, и сын поднимет руку на отца»? — Улугбек сам удивлялся, как спокойно звучит его голос, когда каждое слово, казалось, было готово придавить его к земле могильным камнем. — Встань, мауляна. Я не стану наказывать вас за расчеты. Но звезды тоже могут ошибаться. И я это докажу.

***

Ни один звездочет в мире не мог предугадать, что сумасбродная выходка юнца станет делом всей жизни. Небо овладело душой Улугбека намного раньше того мига, когда он впервые ступил в свой собственный, построенный по его чертежам, украшенный по его рисункам и оборудованный, как и не снилось древним мудрецам, сияющий дорогими плитками Дом Звезд. Но прошло почти полтора десятка лет, прежде чем он, едва справляясь с пляской пальцев, волнуясь, как никогда ни до того, ни после, смог навести прорезь инструмента на яркие, знакомые с детства звезды. Им овладел почти священный трепет в тот день, когда они с Али Кушчи впервые смогли измерить меридианную высоту солнца. В его — его собственной обсерватории!

Сорок лет он правил в Самарканде и двадцать из них каждую свободную минуту посвящал своему детищу.

Собирал книги, приглашал в Самарканд всех ученых людей, которых только мог собрать. Вместе они совершенствовали инструменты и способы наблюдения, вместе составляли свод всех существующих на небе звезд.

Возможно, он был не самым лучшим правителем. Но он мог сказать о себе без излишней скромности, что стал неплохим звездочетом.

Вот и сейчас, на самом пороге рокового — чем бы он ни закончился — похода против собственного сына, Улугбек думал вовсе не о донесениях разведчиков. Не о проклятиях, которые обрушивали на его голову приближенные обласканные Абдул-Латифом имамы, уже в открытую называвшие его, правителя Самарканда, неверным. Не о фетве, которую Абдул-Латифу так легко было добыть, стоило лишь найти того, кому он, правитель Самарканда, однажды перешел дорогу. Его заботила не собственная судьба — в конце концов, он многое успел испытать и сделать в жизни. Но его страшила судьба любимого детища.

Библиотека вся сплошь — от пола до потолка — была уставлена полками, на которых теснились рядами книги и рукописи, свитки — редчайшие, чудом уцелевшие после погрома Багдадской библиотеки. Говорят, Тигр неделю тек чернилами, когда монголы взяли Багдад и сбросили бесценные рукописи в реку. Силы Абдул-Латифа втрое превышают его собственные, и многие — о, слишком многие! — в войске и в городе уже тайно переметнулись к нему. Что станет с книгами — единственными сокровищами, что Улугбек нажил за все эти годы, когда...

Он заговорил и не узнал своего голоса — хриплого и надтреснутого.

— Я принес тебе денег, Али. Уходи. Отсюда и из города — как можно скорее.

Али Кушчи встрепенулся, возражая, может быть, впервые за все время их знакомства — не в ученом споре:

— Но как же… Как же обсерватория, шейх-ур-раис? Разве я могу оставить ее? И… и все это?.. Эти бесценные книги? Инструменты? Ведь растащат все, как только…

— Ты должен уйти, друг мой, и спасти. Себя — и наш труд. Как знать… Возможно, мы еще встретимся, Али. И сможем его закончить.

Верный Али кивнул. В глазах его стояли слезы.

***

Уходя, Улугбек едва удержался, чтобы не погладить корешки книг — на прощание.

**Постскриптум**

По приказу Абдул-Латифа и приговору шариатского суда потерпевший поражение и захваченный в плен Улугбек был обезглавлен.

Али Кушчи сдержал слово, данное своему другу и повелителю. Он покинул Самарканд и вывез оттуда труд всей жизни Улугбека — звездные таблицы «Гурганский Зидж». Благодаря выхлопотанной Алишером Навои подорожной, Али Кушчи оказался при дворе Мехмеда II Фатиха — завоевателя Константинополя. Так труды Улугбека оказались в Европе.

Абдул-Латиф после смерти отца правил ровно полгода. Он был убит упоминавшимся в тексте и чудом уцелевшем в последовавшей за казнью Улугбека резне Бобо Хусейном — одним из оставшихся верными Улугбеку нукеров. После смерти Абдул-Латифа власть в Самарканде захватили религиозные фанатики.

Обсерватория была заброшена, книги частью уничтожены, частью растащены, инструменты погибли. В конце XVII века она была разобрана на кирпичи.

Точность проведенных Улугбеком и его соратниками измерений до сих пор вызывает удивление.

**Author's Note:**

> Шов, Небесный шов — так во времена Улугбека у тюркских народов иногда называли Млечный путь  
> Нукеры — в мирное время личная охрана правителя.  
> Абдул-Латиф — сын Улугбека, захвативший власть в Самарканде в ходе военного противостояния с отцом.  
> Али Кушчи — астроном, один из ученых, которых пригласил Улугбек для работы в своей обсерватории.  
> Амирзода — принц.  
> Мухаммад-Тарагай — имя, данное Улугбеку при рождении.  
> Мавераннахр — долина между реками Аму-Дарьей и Сыр-Дарьей.  
> Искандер Двурогий — Александр Македонский.  
> Звезда Эль Гуль — Бета Персея, переменная звезда, за то, что то «пропадала», то «появлялась» на небосклоне прозвана арабами Звездой Дьявола.  
> Звезда Зухаль — Юпитер.  
> Мауляна (мавляна) — вежливое обращение к ученому человеку.  
> Фетва — приговор шариатского суда, обязательный к исполнению всеми мусульманами.  
> Шейх-ур-раис — наставник над учеными.


End file.
